


Derek

by MaroonDragon



Series: Stories HDHale made me write [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter and Stiles leave and go make a new life for themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/pseuds/MaroonDragon
Summary: Beacon Hills is a graveyard nowadays for Stiles and Peter. There is nothing left there for them to stay, so they don't. However, leaving your past behind does not mean you have to leave all of it.





	Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/gifts).



Stiles watches the boy develop over time. The bushy eyebrows aren’t quite there, and his skin is too pale to actually match, but sometimes he’ll do something that is so positively _Hale_ that it makes his throat close up. Peter really isn’t much better with it either.

X

When his husband had suggested it at first, it had been such a random suggestion, that Stiles had almost assumed it was a joke. Peter tended to often poke fun at the past they had left behind in the dead-end town, filled with far more graves than living memories. He knew that his werewolf meant no harm. It wasn’t intended to hurt him. It was Peter’s way of coping. Of talking about it, without admitting too much that he cared. Not because he believed Stiles would think less of him for caring, but because he’d rather not care about it at all. Beacon Hills had inflicted a lot of scars on him, mostly mental, some physical, and it would be easier to just not care about the place and the people that had once upon a time lived there.

In reality, that wasn’t really an option. Emotions had a nasty habit of being entangled up with memories, and Stiles knew that better than anyone. Not caring would be so much easier. Would leave the cut so much cleaner than what it was now.

 X

Moving to San Francisco had not been a really well-executed plan. Stiles had been tired, Peter had money but no aim beyond staying with the only pack he had left. So they had packed up their belongings, filled up the tank, and just driven up North until they ran out of fuel. It had been early in the morning when they got there, and watching the fog roll in across the city had been an amazing sight. It wasn’t the perfect city, and it did not scream home to them as the movies always told Stiles it would, but it worked.

The house they settled on was a lovely shade of blue, and Peter settled into a new job flipping houses for a living, while Stiles started up his own online shop for supernatural trinkets. Evening strolls were made along the beach, and within a year, they were hosting barbeques and being your average American couple. The need for a soundproof bedroom slowly became more about keeping their sex life private, and less about the scream filled nightmares that both of them endured.

Two and a half years after that, a platinum band found its way around Stiles’ finger, a solid indicator of a commitment that he had made a long time ago already. The soul-crushing guilt over feeling happy about his life had eased over time. Nowadays his laughter was more genuine. He loved more freely. Even if that love was mostly focused on his husband and their corgi. Stiles had survived the torment of Beacon Hills, and he had survived. He had a right to be happy. His dad would have wanted him to be.

   X

With the white picket fence and the dog in place, it had been obvious Peter had been getting antsy. The werewolf certainly resented the comparison, but Stiles was more than happy to point out that with the nesting done, the man just wanted to have that next thing. That bond that was probably more powerful than having a pack, or even his mate. Peter had wanted a child. It was a good thing Stiles had magic, or it would have made the whole situation a lot more awkward. While mostly a stable and respectable werewolf, Peter was most definitely protective of Stiles, and not particularly intent to look into any other options than having a child with him. It was flattering, but it would have been a problem had Stiles been unable to give that to him.

Nine months, and some serious yelling and blaming later, a healthy baby boy was added to the Stilinski-Hale household. The dark hair, moles and eye color were definitely all Stiles, but with each passing year more and more of Peter seemed to show up alongside it. A lot more Hale seemed to be part of him.

                        X                        

Now, at three years old, the boy is adorable as he frowns in concentration at the puzzle box he’s been given, with Peter sitting next to him carefully guiding those small fingers when they don’t seem to get there after a couple of tries. He’s only three though, and even with Peter’s help, it’s too big to hold up, and with a loud clattering noise, the toy slips from his fingers and onto their floor. There is no harm done, but the sound of the plastic pieces shattering in different directions is enough to startle their young son. With what can only be described as a shriek, there are suddenly sideburns on his cute face, his eyes have flashed a gold, and the round features have lengthened into something a little less human.

Stiles doesn’t think he’s seen Peter happier as he is in that moment, flashing Derek his own red eyes in return while hoisting the boy up into his lap for an energetic scenting.

Derek might not have the eyebrows, or the skin tone, or many of the other Hale characteristics that his predecessor had, but like the man he’s named after, he’s Peter’s family and pack. One day they will tell their son about him, about where his name comes from, but for now, Stiles lets himself get caught up in the moment of being happy. He thinks that for all his surly behavior when he was still around, Derek would be really happy for the newest Hale as well.


End file.
